Konata's funny video
by GeekC
Summary: On a Friday evening, Kagami receives a mail captionned "FUNNY FUNNY FUN" from Konata... Rated M for nudity and very strong innuendos.


****Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.****

* * *

**Konata's funny video**

That school week has been quite tiring, and Kagami was glad it had ended. This evening she had planned to go to bed early, as for the next week they had little homework to do, and it could be dealt with easily in one afternoon.

After a quick browsing through her favorite fanfic sites and image boards to look for updates, she checked a last time her emails, just before shutting off her computer. There was one from Konata, captioned "FUNNY FUNNY FUN". The mail contained only a single link to a file sharing platform. Kagami clicked on the said link thinking _'Coming from Konata, it can not hurt to have a look'_. As she downloaded the file, she noticed it was named _for_ _. At the view of 'kagamin', she couldn't help swearing a little, _'I hate being called that, and she knows it. What has she planned?'_.

The download ended, and she launched the video.

Konata appeared on screen. She was bent toward the camera, her long blue hair hanging in front of her body like a curtain.

And Konata starts speaking: "Hi Kagamin, for you to enjoy the video, I want you to display it full-screen. I am waiting...". Even if she cringed at being, once again, called 'Kagamin', she complied and maximized her media player window.

After a few more seconds, Konata moved back from the camera, still facing it. In the movement, Kagami noticed that Konata's shoulders seemed uncovered, as well as her hips, which were slightly jutting out from under her long hair.

"Now, Kagamin, sit comfortably, and enjoy the show. And I am sure you will!", she added with a wink.

She then parted her hair, and threw them over her shoulders, to reveal... her naked body. Kagami was so surprised that she jerked back in her rolling chair, launching it backward, but one of the wheels got caught on something, and she ended on her back.

As she put her chair back up, Konata spoke again, with a wide mischievous grin: "Nice beginning, no? It is gonna be better...". She then leaned forward, in the process offering a nice view of her petite body, to grab something off-camera.

As she stepped back, she had a bottle of massage oil in one of her hand. Then with both, she squirted a large amount of oil on her body, and started slowly spreading it. She started by her shoulders, and then her chest, fondling her small tits.

As during the process she let out softly whispered "Oohhh... Kagamin...", Kagami was slightly aroused, and had unconsciously slipped a hand under her pajama top and grabbed one of her boobs.

Once her cute little tits were well oiled, Konata proceeded to her stomach. With a circular movement, she slowly went down, shortly lingering near her navel, to reach her pubic mound.

At that point, Konata grabbed the camera, and hold it over her head, giving a great bird's eye view of her glistening body. And with a malicious stare to the camera she said: "After those warm-ups, it's time for the real show".

With the lens still turned to her, she slowly put the camera on the ground, giving at the same time another nice view of her oiled body. Sitting in front of the camera she spread her legs.

"I would have preferred to do that with you, but you reject me... As the saying goes, 'if you want something done right, do it yourself'".

Taking back the oil bottle, she squirted some more on her pubic region, and proceeded to slowly spread it. She started by her pubic mound, slowly moving to her inner thighs, and then her genitals.

This time again Konata was moaning Kagami's name, slightly louder. Kagami's hand which has been on her chest was now in her panties, toying with her genitals.

Slowly, Konata was increasing her pace, while her breathing was hastening. Like in synch, Kagami was doing the same, softly moaning Konata's name.

Suddenly, a huge wave of pure bliss surged on Kagami, her whole body shaken by a shiver, and her head bent backwards. Judging by what she heard, Konata also has reached orgasm.

After a few minutes to catch her breath, Konata crawled back to the camera on all fours, with a satisfied smile on her lips, to turn it off.

After this, Kagami had no trouble falling asleep, and spent a night full of oiled petite long-haired bluenettes.

\- xxx -

The next Monday, as soon as she entered the classroom Konata asked Kagami about the video.

"Wh-what video?" answered Kagami blushing.

"Are you sure you did not receive a link to a 'funny' video?" insisted Konata, with her typical cat-like smile.

"Ye-yes. I did not receive anything from you. Period!".

To tell the truth, Kagami had watched the video more times over the week-end, shamelessly jerking off on it each time.


End file.
